Santa and the G-boys
by Padawannabe
Summary: uh...Duo sets santa on fire,Trowa dances and Quatre actually sys one swear. oh, BTW, our friend wufie runs amuck screaming.
1. Default Chapter

Santa and the G-Boys

Santa and the G-Boys 

Padawannabe & Kel the Pirate

Feedback: Yes

Disclaimer: Hello My first fic but kel took it over and did nothing but is taking credit for it anyway. WE don't own Gundam wing but someday we will. Note don't try this with an actual Santa. Oh yeah the Gundams are supposed to be five. By the way I was sick when I thought of this so no flames kay. R&R

Santa: Hello little boy. What do you want for Christmas?

Wufei: You cannot give me the things that I desire like courage, power, and strength. You cannot give the things that I want. Can you? 

Santa: Uh no. But I can give you a really neat Fire truck

Wufei: You mock me do you. (Kicks santa in the shin) You are weak like the rest of these fools.

Santa: Next.

Santa: So what is your name little boy?

Duo : I am shinigami.

Santa: That's a ….nice name. So shinigami what do you want for Christmas?

Duo: I want fire, fire burns.

Santa: Uh…no I can't give you fire.

Duo: Fire burns (pulls out lighter) 

Santa: Kid where did you get that

Duo: YOU!!!!(sets Santa's beard on fire)

Quatre cries: No fighting

All: shut up

Wufei: Die vile, weak creatures! Miserable stinking beasts.

Santa: Um next, so what is your name son?

Heero: My name is Heero Yuy.

Santa: So little one what do you want for Christmas?

Herro: I want (gives santa long list of neuclaer weapons) Mission complete so gimme um.

Santa: what are kids these days turning into. One wants fire the other want nuclear weapons the other wants traits eh go fig* I'm sorry Heero I can't give you them until Christmas okay?

Herro: (death glare)

Santa: Uh kid what are you going to do (sweat drops)

Herro: (pulls out gun) eat lead Santie (Starts trying to kill everything in site)

Santa: Aaaahhhhh!!!! This DEAMON is trying to kill me!!! HELP ME!!!

Trowa: Go hero, its your birthday go go Herro.

All: Big sweat drop

Trowa: What?

Wufei and Herro: DIE SANTA!!!

Quatre Wwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! You killed Santa you bastards!

Duo: That was unexpected…

Wufei: And that's the end of that chapter.

You like? The next chapter they meet the Easter Bunny.


	2. When Cute Things Attack

When Cute Things Attack

When Cute Things Attack

Disclaimer: 'Nuff said. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It's Easter time, and those horrifying guys dressed up as Bunnies come out in public. It's their playtime… or so they think. Little do they know, several crazy to be gundam pilots have been let loose in Macy's to visit our friend Mr. Bunny. Heh heh heh. This should be interesting. Anyhoo, let's begin the horror, the horror! THE HORROR! Um, okay… so let's start before we soil ourselves from too much laughter. 

9:00, Macy's Department Store

Quatre singing: I wanna see the Bunny! I wanna see the Bunny!

Trowa: We know you do. We know.

Quatre: Bunny! Bunny! Bunny! Bunny! Still singing BunBun! BunBun! BunBun!

Trowa: Shut-up!

Duo: Yeah, shut your face!

Hiiro: Quiet, you!

Wufei: YOU ARE WEAK!!!!!

Quatre: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Trowa: Sorry, little one. We didn't want to make you cry!

Quatre: YAY! Smiles adorable li'l Quatre smile thing Bunny! Bunny! Bunny! Bunny!

All: ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Noon, Macy's Department Store

Quatre: Bunny! Bunny! Bunny! Bunny! Bunny!

Wufei: Enough, weak fool!

Quatre: Hey look! IT"S THE EASTER BUNNY!

Hiiro: He's right. BUNNY COME HERE OR ELSE I"LL KILL YOU! 

Bunny walks up to Wufei.

Bunny: AW! Hello there, you cute little thing! All dressed in silk and a cute little ponytail! AW!

Wufei: obviously pissed from the last remark from Bunny CUTE! **CUTE?!?!?!?!?**Cuteness is for the WEAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Bunny: Picks up Wufei C'mon, kid. Smile for the camera! * Ya little brat*

Wufei: INJUSTICE! Injustice! I don't want a stoopit picture! Starts bawling. AWWWWWWW! 

Bunny: Okay. I'll put you down.

Wufei: stops crying Dumbass! Kicks bunny in the shins

Bunny: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUDGE! YES! That's it! CHOCOLATE FUDGE! Smiles @ pilots and bites his fist 

Wufei: Justice has been served. Waddles away. AWWWWWWWW!

Bunny: I'm okay. Send up the next monster- I mean, angel. Quatre walks up. Bunny relaxes. Kid seems nice.

Quatre: EASTER BUNNY!  Runs up and starts squeezing Bunny the way an anaconda squeeze its prey 

Bunny: ACK! Kid! You're choking me! 

Quatre: I just LOVE you VERY MUCH! BUNNY!  Earth shakes

Bunny: passed out. Assistant walks up and pries Quatre off the Bunny. 

Quatre: Bye Bye! See you soon! Hops off. AWWWWWWWWWWW!

Assistant grabs strong smelling salts

Bunny: Uhhhhhhhhh…. What…? Who-who got the number of that truck?!

Assistant: Uh, sir. You passed out when the kid attempted to squeeze you to death…

Bunny: oh. Puts on fake cheesy smile sends up next kid.

Duo: I like chocolate. Chocolate's good. I've been eatin' chocolate all day. Do you have some more chocolate? Eats a piece of chocolate, resulting in a chocolate covered face. AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!I don't feel so good… turns green and barfs on the Bunny

Bunny: KID! Do you know how expensive this rental costume is?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Duo: Costume…?

Bunny: I mean… uh, fur!

Duo: oh! You mean this fur? Grabs for fur, resulting in a white costume turned brown with chocolate stains. DUN DUN DUN!

Bunny: NEXT!

Quatre: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! BUNNY!

Trowa pulls out a baseball bat

Trowa: DIIIIIIIE! Proceeds to bash Bunny till bloody!

Bunny: !@#$%^&*!@#$^#%@!$@$!!!!!!!!! What are you doing?!?!?!

Trowa: This is for lying to us, you sick, sick guy in a costume! This is for my lost childhood, for God's sake, we found out there's no Easter Bunny at the age of FIVE and this!

Quatre: WAHAHAHAAAAAAAAH! POOR BUNNY!

Trowa: This is for making **QUATRE CRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Bunny:… OW… next…

Trowa hands Quatre a plush Bunny

Quatre: BUNNY! Thank ya, Trowa! Squeezes life out of Bunny. AWWWWWWWWW!

Trowa: No problem.AAAAAAWWWWWWWW

Bloody Bunny walks up to the next Gundam kid

Bunny: Hey kid! What's your name?

Hiiro: Die, evil Bunny.

Bunny: lets try this again. NAME!!!!

Hiiro:………..

Bunny: Damn you, kid. Have a nice Easter!

Assistant takes Hiiro away from bunny, but not before…

Hiiro: Die, bunny from Hell!

Bunny: Okay, who taught him that?

Hiiro pulls a gun

Bunny: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! 

What happens to Bunny, you ask? Did he go on a rampage throughout Macy's? Did he die from a fatal blow to the balls? Did the expense of cleaning the costume kill him? Or, did he commit himself to the Wombat Insane Asylum? That, my friends, we will leave up to you and your sick, sick minds. Especially if you thought this was humorous. It's quite sick. I mean, GOD! With all the capitalized BUNNY things and all the 3x4 pairings, which I (KEL) am a big fan of, this was quite scary. In fact, personally, it was horrifying! Uh, R&R as always. I hate disclaimers. Hiiro is not spelled wrong, that's the Japanese spelling, and uh……. VIVE LE FRANCE! We're gonna go to France in December and you're probably not! HAHA. Wanna souvenir fic of the pilots in France when we come back? Huh? Gives us something to do-oo! Heh heh. Okay, enough ranting and raving, I'm scarin' myself! And Padawannabe! She had input, it's just that she s weak and I stole the keyboard. Okay, she's choking me. Fine. She's * cough* weak. ACK! She is NOT weak! You happy, psychopath?! That is all. 


End file.
